


Into the silence

by messageredacted



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Doomed Timelines, Gen, Homestuck Shipping Olympics, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Sadstuck, Veilstuck, pesterlogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messageredacted/pseuds/messageredacted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat isn’t sure whether he wants to know how everything ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the silence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HSO Bonus Round #1 prompt: Karkat <> Karkat, Hurt/comfort + horror.

CURRENT carcinoGeneticist [CCG] RIGHT NOW opened memo on board ALSKDFASKJDHFLAKJSDHFLAKJSHDF.

CCG: I’VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS TO HAPPEN, BUT I STILL CAN’T BELIEVE MY OWN RAGING STUPIDITY.  
CCG: I’VE BEEN FORCED TO TALK TO MYSELF FOR SO LONG THAT YOU’D THINK I’D KNOW MY OWN CAPACITY FOR PAN-MELTING INEPTITUDE BY NOW, BUT NO.  
CCG: YOU WOULD BE WRONG.  
CCG: I HAVE UNCOVERED FURTHER UNPLUMBED DEPTHS OF PURE BUGFUCK IDIOCY.  
CCG: SO FUCK YOU, FUTURE SELF, FOR NOT TELLING ME THE TRULY HUMILIATING CIRCUMSTANCES THAT LED TO/ARE GOING TO LEAD TO MY OWN DEATH.  
CCG: ALTHOUGH I GUESS I UNDERSTAND WHY YOU DIDN'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT.   
PAST carcinoGeneticist [PCG] 1000 HOURS AGO responded to memo.   
PCG: OKAY, I GIVE IN.  
PCG: WHAT HAPPENED?   
CCG: I DON’T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT.   
PCG: I SAW THAT COMING.  
PCG: ARE YOU REALLY DYING?   
CCG: TO BE HONEST, I DON’T KNOW.  
CCG: I WAS HOPING FUTURE ME WOULD SHOW UP TO TELL ME HOW THINGS TURN OUT.  
CCG: IF I WERE FUTURE ME, WHICH I PLAN TO BE, THEN I WOULD COME BACK AND LET ME KNOW.  
CCG: SO IF HE NEVER SHOWS UP, THAT MIGHT MEAN THAT I DON’T ACTUALLY MAKE IT.   
PCG: YOU SHOULD KNOW IF HE SHOWS UP, BECAUSE YOU ALREADY HAD THIS CONVERSATION BACK WHEN YOU WERE ME.   
CCG: YEAH.   
PCG: HOW BAD ARE YOU HURT?   
CCG: PRETTY BAD.  
CCG: THERE’S KIND OF A LOT OF BLOOD.  
CCG: AND I THINK MY LEG IS BROKEN.  
CCG: I DON’T THINK I CAN DRAG MYSELF ALL THE WAY BACK TO THE ALCHEMITER TO MAKE SOME BANDAGES.  
CCG: I’LL BLEED OUT BEFORE I GET THERE.   
PCG: WELL I’M GLAD TO KNOW WHAT I’LL BE DOING 1000 HOURS FROM NOW.  
PCG: I SHOULD MAKE SOME BANDAGES AND TAKE THEM WITH ME.  
PCG: WHO CARES ABOUT DOOMED TIMELINES? I’M ALREADY IN ONE.   
CCG: I HAD THAT SAME THOUGHT.  
CCG: LET’S JUST SAY THAT IT DIDN’T WORK OUT AS PLANNED.   
PCG: SO.   
CCG: SO.   
PCG: WHAT IF YOU TOLD ME WHERE YOU ARE? I COULD GO THERE NOW AND LEAVE YOU SOMETHING.   
CCG: WOW.  
CCG: I HAD HONESTLY FORGOTTEN THIS PART.  
CCG: OKAY, LET’S DO THIS.  
CCG: I’M AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STAIRS RIGHT OUTSIDE THE SECOND MAINTENANCE BLOCK.   
PCG: YOU FELL DOWN THE STAIRS.   
CCG: JUST SHUT UP.   
PCG: TELL ME YOU DIDN’T ACTUALLY FALL DOWN THE STAIRS.   
CCG: FALLING DOWN THE STAIRS WAS ACTUALLY THE LEAST STUPID PART OF THIS ENTIRE EPIC FUCKUP.   
PCG: OKAY.  
PCG: WHAT DO YOU NEED?   
CCG: BANDAGES. WATER. FOOD. SOMETHING TO USE AS A SPLINT.  
CCG: PAINKILLERS. LOTS OF PAINKILLERS.  
CCG: I MIGHT BE HERE A WHILE.   
PCG: BRB.   
CCG: NO RUSH.  
CCG: I REMEMBER WHERE I LEFT ALL THAT CRAP SO I’LL SEE IF I CAN DRAG MYSELF OVER TO IT RIGHT NOW. 

PCG is idle!  
CCG is idle!

PCG: OKAY, I’M BACK.  
PCG: BUT YOU’RE NOT.  
PCG: FUCK.  
PCG: I’M REALLY NOT SURE WHAT TO THINK ABOUT THIS.  
PCG: I MEAN, 1000 HOURS IS A LONG TIME TO SPEND BY YOURSELF.  
PCG: FROM MY POINT OF VIEW, TEREZI DIED TWO WEEKS AGO, AND SHE WAS THE LAST OF EVERYONE TO GO.  
PCG: TWO WEEKS LIVING ALONE ON THIS METEOR HAS BEEN TORTURE.  
PCG: THE THOUGHT THAT I HAVE TO GO THROUGH ANOTHER PERIGEE IS JUST  
PCG: I DON’T KNOW.  
PCG: HONESTLY I DON’T KNOW WHETHER I’M HOPING YOU’LL SURVIVE THIS, OR THAT YOU WON’T.    
CCG: I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN.  
CCG: I THINK THE ONLY REASON I’M STILL GOING IS BECAUSE I DON’T KNOW HOW TO STOP.  
CCG: THANKS FOR THE SUPPLIES, ANYWAY.  
CCG: AT LEAST IF I’M GOING TO BLEED OUT, I’LL DO IT IN A PLEASANTLY DRUGGED HAZE.    
PCG: HOW BAD IS IT? THE SOLITUDE, I MEAN.    
CCG: YOU KNOW WHAT I MISS THE MOST?  
CCG: THE SOUND OF OTHER PEOPLE.  
CCG: I WOULDN’T EVEN NEED TO SEE THEM. IF I COULD JUST HEAR THE DISTANT SOUND OF OTHER PEOPLE LIVING ON THE METEOR, IT WOULD BE SO FUCKING BEAUTIFUL.    
PCG: SHIT.  
PCG: I JUST  
PCG: LET’S CHANGE THE SUBJECT.    
CCG: OKAY.    
PCG: I DON’T KNOW IF I WANT TO KNOW WHETHER YOU SURVIVE OR NOT.  
PCG: BOTH OPTIONS SOUND SO SUFFOCATING.    
CCG: THEN CLOSE THE MEMO.  
CCG: DON’T READ THE END.  
CCG: I WON’T SPOIL IT FOR YOU.    
PCG: BUT WHAT IF YOU DIE ALONE?    
CCG: I DON’T THINK THERE’S ANY OTHER WAY TO DIE.    
PCG: I’M SORRY.    
CCG: DON’T BE.  
CCG: IT HAS TO END SOME TIME.    
PCG: I KNOW THIS IS REALLY STUPID, BUT I WISH I COULD BE THERE FOR YOU RIGHT NOW.    
CCG: HEH.  
CCG: YOU ARE.    
PCG: YEAH BUT  
PCG: YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN.    
CCG: IT’S TIME FOR YOU TO GO NOW.  
CCG: CLOSE THIS MEMO AND DON’T LOOK BACK.    
PCG: I  
PCG: FINE.  
PCG: BYE.    
CCG: SEE YOU. 

CCG banned PCG from responding to memo. 

CCG: SO YEAH.  
CCG: FUTURE ME.  
CCG: IF YOU DO SURVIVE THIS, DO ME A FAVOR.  
CCG: DON’T TELL ME.  
CCG: I DON’T THINK I WANT TO KNOW. 

CCG ceased responding to memo. 


End file.
